


Deviah Sarnova : Tales of an Emperor's Wrath

by SWTORpadawan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, These chapters will not be in order, like at all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWTORpadawan/pseuds/SWTORpadawan
Summary: Deviah Sarnova was named the Emperor's Wrath. Later, she threw off that title to challenge the monster who had bestowed it upon her. But her journey along this path will take many twists and turns; she will know loyalty and betrayal, love and heartbreak. She will see Empires rise and fall. And the person who she will become along the way will change the galaxy forever.
Relationships: Lana Beniko/Female Sith Warrior, Lana Beniko/Original Female Character(s), Malavai Quinn/Female Sith Warrior
Kudos: 3





	Deviah Sarnova : Tales of an Emperor's Wrath

**Author's Note:**

> FYI - Please be advised that these chapters will not be posted in chronological order. Enjoy.

_Deviah Sarnova marched with great determination through the airlock tube of the transponder station, eyes directed straight ahead at the sealed gate._

_Beyond that door was her ship. And her crew – the ones whom she could trust anyway. Beyond that door was her upcoming mission to Corellia, where the Republic and Empire were engaged in a battle to decide the fate of the galaxy. Where the plans of Darth Baras threatened everything._

_That was her focus. That had to be her focus. She would need everything she had to prevail. Anything else would be a distraction._

_Anything else._

_“My lord!”_

_The voice called out from behind her, shattering whatever calm resolve she had built up over the last several minutes._

_To hear that voice call out to her had once meant everything to her._

_She could feel her jaw clench as she came to a stop, turning on one heel without moving a step._

_She looked back at him._

_Captain Malavai Quinn of the Imperial Military stood there, having obviously been chasing after her._

_Quinn came to a sudden stop, his eyes startled and mouth dropping agape. The unflappable Imperial officer had finally been shaken; his iconic poise abandoned._

_Deviah realized he was looking at the expression on her face. She could only imagine what she looked like right now. She didn’t want to imagine what she looked like right now._

_Quinn continued to stare. Whatever he’d intended to say to her in that moment had clearly been forgotten._

_If he says one word to me, even a single word, I will slaughter him where he stands._

_Quinn simply cast his eyes downward, perhaps realizing that no words he could ever say could ever begin to fix what he had done._

_This. This was what Deviah Sarnova had spent her twenty-four years of life trying to avoid. To embrace her emotions – her passions – without becoming a slave to them, as so many other Sith had done. She could kill him right now. Not with her lightsaber, but a Force choke. She could watch the air escape from his lungs and watch as his eyes…_

_No._

_If she did that, if she stepped down that path, she might never stop. She’d seen where that led._

_She said nothing as she turned around, back to the passage into her ship._

_The footfalls behind her were the only indication that he had followed her. She didn’t bother to look at him._

_“Inform me when we reach Corellia.” Was all she said, keeping her voice level._

_As she walked to her quarters, a new understanding dawned on her._

_No wonder the damned Jedi forbade relationships._

_No wonder so many Sith gave into their fury._

_It was so much easier than pain._


End file.
